


Third Wheel

by twopinkcarnations



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twopinkcarnations/pseuds/twopinkcarnations
Summary: Leia interrupts Han and Luke, and shehatesfeeling left out.





	Third Wheel

“You don’t have to stop on my account,” Leia says.

Han shrugs and moves back in to kiss Luke, but Luke dodges him.

“Han.”

“What?” he says. “She said we didn’t have to stop, so why are we stopping?”

Luke rolls his eyes.

“She’s my _sister_.”

Han stares at him.

“And?”

Leia laughs and walks the rest of the way into the room. The door slides shut behind her.

“And I don’t want to be intimate with you while she’s here.”

“I didn’t know you were such a prude,” Han says. “I mean, you kissed her first, didn’t you?”

Luke blushes.

“That was different. I didn’t know any better.”

“Luke, he’s just trying to get under your skin. I don’t care if you kiss your Han in front of me.”

“Fine!” Luke says.

He pulls Han back into him and kisses him soundly. Han moans into his mouth, and Leia smirks. Luke pulls away.

“Satisfied?” he asks.

Han licks his lips and locks eyes with Luke.

“You _know_ I’m not.”

“Well now I just feel like a third wheel.”

She sounds put out.

“Aw, honey, there’s enough of Han Solo to go around.”

Luke doesn’t try to leave or push Han away or stop Leia from advancing until she was squished onto Han’s bed right along with them. Han reaches for her hand, and she takes it.

“Can’t we share?” she asks.

Han looks away from her to see what Luke’s reaction would be. He tries not to appear too eager.

“This is obviously a terrible idea,” Luke says. “But—”

Han perks up.

“But?” Leia prompts.

“But when has that ever stopped any of us?”

“That’s the spirit, kid!” Han says.

They don’t talk much after that. They find themselves too busy doing other things instead.


End file.
